Unknown IC Date, 2018/08/24 New Albion Outskirts, The Streets, Doris, Mick, Victoria, Cerriphan, Marcus, Mr. Gordon
August 24, 2018 ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 The New Albion Center of Performing Arts is completely full for this opening night. Opera buffs were not expecting New Albion to warrant a stop on this touring production, but once the word got out, the seats were snatched up. Certain privileged individuals likely got word ahead of time in order to ensure securing prime seats or even box seats. High society types, movie industry types, and fine arts types from the university mingle uneasily together, but they’re all here to see the same thing. It’s the event of the season, just from the turnout alone. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 Of course the HR director of Gordon Industries blatantly and without hesitation abused her authority and pull to commandeer the company's box for the performance, only partly out of enthusiasm for opera. It was somewhat odd that a touring company of this caliber would choose to stop in a tiny little town like this. Even with Gordon's not inconsiderable pull. Doris arrives on her own recognizance and proceeds to move through the three groups of people, greeting those she knows well enough to speak to first and getting introductions to those she does not or what out of town luminaries have decided to make the trip out to the middle of Texas nowhere. She has left the veil at home, but has decided on the flame orange silk and bronze beaded sheath dress with bronze opera gloves and of course the pearl and fire opal jewelry. A simple, slightly messy updo completes her air of Old Hollywood glamor. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 And the gossip worth having among all these groups is the star of the production. No one knows where she came from. Apparently, she just auditioned one night out of the blue, and the rest is history, in the form of rave reviews in every tour stop since. The rumor is that Gordon DID pull some strings, and there were more than a few grumpy opera fans in Austin that got their tickets bumped due to this short engagement. Some decided to transfer their tickets and make the drive instead... odd. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 Odd indeed. Doris continues to move among the mortals, mostly just listening. And waiting. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 Five minutes to showtime, the lights flash once to direct people to get settled into their seats... Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 Doris begins making her way to the corporate box, fairly certain that if anyone else were going to join her, they would either be of their eras and dreadfully, fashionably late or have been there already. Mick Mackay08/24/2018 He shows up in all black everything. Black jacket, black pants, black shirt, black tie, dark sunglasses, and a black newsboy hat. This is one of those things that if you are late you can't actually get into so 5 minutes to the show seems perfectly fine. He moves around through the outer edges as he looks into the sea of humanity before the show. Victoria Marsden08/24/2018 Victoria enters, taking a seat in the back. She is wearing glittering black silk that would look most at home around the turn of the century - a century ago. Cerriphan08/24/2018 And the bundle of shawls was no longer bundled; she'd managed to find her way there. Her finest dress, even if it did practically cover every inch of her skin and a thinner scarf rested around her neck. Cerriphan simply couldn't be without her wrappings. Though uncharacteristically without a smile this time, she found a place to settle, wait, and watch. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 As she ascends the stairs towards the box level, the diminutive Siren is perhaps finally visible to the gentleman in the entirely inappropriate hat... Mick Mackay08/24/2018 Dre-son takes off and waves his inappropriate hat to Doris before putting it back on his head as he makes his way over. Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 Marcus enters and makes his own way towards the box section. His customary business suit is replaced with the only appropriate attire for an opera opening - a sweep-lapel dinner jacket tuxedo. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 The Siren, the celebrated Lady Nighbird of New Albion, notices the hat-waving and crosses her arms. Then she notices the oh-so-fashionable Marcus converging on her location as well. Men. Oh well. Better late than never, one supposes. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 In time, the lights of the theater dim, and as the audience quiets their chatter, the overture begins. (Video to the whole opera here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GN75XDDm_DI As a note, some descriptive blurbs will have time points involved.) The curtain rises on a tribe of Druids and their bravest warriors, who are eager to make war on the Romans who have been oppressing them for far too long. The singer portraying Oroveso, their leader, is gentle, but commanding, even as he delegates the actual decision making to the priestess interpreting the will of their god, Irminsul. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 Settled in her seat, Doris proceeds to devote the entirety of her attention to her performance. The choice of subject is noted and logged. Mick Mackay08/24/2018 Dre-son like a true gentleman stops to turn off his phone and puts it away before sitting down next to Doris. Mr. Gordon08/24/2018 Mr. Gordon entered his box discretely. A shadowy door that had been built into the paneling slid open, allowing the Elder his quiet amble to his seat. G.I. had made sure that such a devoted fan of the Opera had ample opportunity to utilize it. He was dressed in a taught black suit, behind him was his Hound, beautifully draped in a pale blue dress. Almost presentable, all things considered. Gordon himself made his way to his seat, and eyed those who thought themselves privy to his box. A polite wave to Ashview was warranted, before he focused on the music. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 After the declaration of desired war, the Druids make their exit toward the temple. In their wake, Pollione and Flavio take the stage, two Romans leading the armies to subjugate the Druids. Pollione reveals the wavering of his heart away from Norma, the priestess of the Druids and mother of his children. Instead, he has fallen in love with Adalgisa, a younger, more innocent priestess. He also reveals he will be returning to Rome shortly, and that he dreams that Norma separates him and Adalgisa with magical manifestations of her wrath. Even so, Pollione is a brash, proud conqueror, declaring his intent to see the “barbarians” defeated, even as he must leave. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 There is an inclination of the head in Gordon's direction and a rustle of skirts as Doris rises at his entrance and proceeds to change seats so that he and Kenna have the best view and are the most visible to the other guests. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 The procession leading to Norma’s arrival is grand, rich with many voices celebrating their high priestess. One can sense a true devotion in the singers’ voices, like it is not simply acting for them, but actual love and loyalty that they feel toward Norma. When Norma finally does make her appearance nearly a half-hour into the show, any rude rumblings still lingering in the audience cease, instead breaking into thunderous applause before she even opens her mouth. The woman occupying this role is a familiar face to some in the audience, with her imperious posture and barely contained mane of brown curls. When she opens her mouth to sing, a collective gasp comes from the audience as the rich, sonorous melody pours from her. “Seditious voices, warlike voices! Who dares to raise them before the altar of God?” Norma demands in song, and the other singers shrink back in mild terror at the priestess' displeasure. Only Oroveso has the wherewithal to challenge her, but the quality of Norma’s voice compared to his is miles out of the poor man’s league. Still, those with educated ears can tell the diva is holding back. Most of the folks in the orchestra seats are enraptured. Most of the Kindred can recognize this as the full-blown power of Majesty. Mr. Gordon08/24/2018 Gordon was never one to preen for Majesty, but Kenna's mind was unmistakably taken. The Prince watched with a terribly amused glee at the message bellowed from on high, a quiet whisper of a past pleasure drifting in his gleaming orbits. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 Doris, meanwhile, is openly, obviously delighted...and not just because Kindred Shenanigans. She not only recognizes the voice, but the way the singer carries herself is intimately familiar, even at this distance. The little Siren bites her lip in an obvious attempt to not shout or otherwise make a scene. She has not seen the other woman for almost a decade. Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 Marcus looks, enraptured at the performance, and notices the elder Siren's obvious pleasure at the sight of the performer - though oblivious as to why - he leans towards her. "She is fantastic!" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 "Of course she is. She is La Tonnere." There is a dismissive sort of pride in Doris' voice, an unsaid "peasant" attached at the end of her statement.(edited) Mick Mackay08/24/2018 Dre-son slightly shakes holding back laughter even though he looks Super Serious. Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 A smile crosses Marcus' face at this "My god, I haven't seen her in a decade now." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 "...you met her?" Mick Mackay08/24/2018 "I've personally avoided a face to face meeting for decades if it is who I think it is." Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 "I sought her opinion - off the record - about a matter Mr. Walker broached with me. It has been some time since we saw each other." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 Doris reaches across to squeeze the as-yet-unintroduced and underdressed gentleman's hand. Then she nods and gestures for silence. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 It is not until she begins the signature aria of the opera, “Casta diva,” ( https://youtu.be/GN75XDDm_DI?t=29m44s ) that she truly lets loose the full capabilities of her voice. It is unlikely that any in this theater, mortal to Methuselah, have heard singing of such skill or quality in their lives. The preternatural abilities of her bloodline paired with centuries of skill create a heady mix that can overwhelm the senses without even trying. “Virtuous Goddess, covering with silver these sacred ancient plants, turn towards us your fair face cloudless and unveiled.” The reverence in her voice, her face upturned toward the stage lights representing moonbeams, is heartbreaking. Soft sobbing can be heard somewhere in the orchestra seats. “Temper, oh Goddess, temper the ardent hearts. Furthermore, temper the audacious zeal, spread on earth the same peace that make you make reign in heaven.” Even if the peace is not desired by the warriors, the desired peace washes over the audience, floating in the wake of the receding Presence. (For those familiar with the power Madrigal, it is being used here to instill peace and calm.) Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 There is a twitch. Then a shudder. Doris' hands ball themselves into fists in her lap, almost spasmodically opening and closing. Then, abruptly and as quietly as she can manage, she rises and slips out the back of the box. The stiffness in her body language suggests something is not quite right. Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 Marcus instinctively rises and follows her, taking care not to disrupt the performance. Mick Mackay08/24/2018 Dre-son literally does the same thing. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 Norma calls for all to complete the rites and then clear the uninitiated from the grove. For those who haven’t been paying attention, it becomes immensely clear who sings the role of Norma when she declares “When the Spirit, irate and gloomy, will ask for the blood of the Romans, from the Druidic temple my voice will thunder. “ For it is, in fact, none other than Madeleine Tonnerre. Any artificial feeling of peace and calm ends. The tone is set. To herself, Norma admits that she cannot hurt Pollione and desires that things return to where they used to be. Madeleine moves to a darker part of the stage and adopts a quieter, more pained voice for this admission. Insensible to this internal monologue, the assembled crowd accepts Norma’s cautious approach, and all leave the grove. Mr. Gordon08/24/2018 Gordon smiles softly and adds as almost an aside "I think she's absolutely lovely. I terribly appreciate her visit. And so eager to help." he mused idly before leaning back in his chair, returning to the preformance. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 Adalgisa, a sweet, young, waifish ingenue with a voice too big for her body, appears on stage alone to pray at the temple (https://youtu.be/GN75XDDm_DI?t=41m40s), remembering with some sorrow how she became involved with Pollione. He enters, telling her that she prays to a cruel god and is not trying to invoke the god of love. While she appears to reject him, he declares "Go, O cruel one, to your god: make an offering of my blood,” but he is convinced that he cannot leave her; he is distraught, but she is equally torn, until the moment when he declares that he must return to Rome the following day. He begs Adalgisa to go with him. She resists him, but finally appears to agree that they will leave together the following day. When Madeleine/Norma is not on stage, the scene feels like a breath of fresh air. Even while the caliber of the singing and performances is lower than that of the star, it is still top-notch. All that aside, even the presence of such talent can feel oppressive by comparison. One might even feel a bit of sympathy for the young lovers, even the faithless Pollione. The next scene (https://youtu.be/GN75XDDm_DI?t=57m30s) takes place in a more homey environment than the sacred wood. Norma, appearing uneasy, orders her maid, Clotilde, to take the two children away from her, expressing very conflicted feelings about them, as their existence is a constant reminder of the vows Norma broke to have them. She tells Clotilde that Pollione has been recalled to Rome, but does not know if he will take her or how he feels about leaving his children. As Adalgisa approaches, the children are taken away. Adalgisa tells Norma she has fallen in love with a Roman, whom she does not name. As she describes how she fell in love while waiting at the temple and seeing "his handsome face" appear, Norma recalls (as an aside) her own feelings for Pollione, and more and more, their experiences of falling in love run parallel. Adalgisa pleads for help and forgiveness, and Norma pledges that she will do that and will also free her from her vows as a priestess. The appearance of the two women is very much like mother and child here, or at least loving mentor to a young apprentice. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 Norma asks Adalgisa to describe the man whom she loves. Responding, she tells her that he is a Roman, and, at that moment, turns to indicate that it is Pollione who is just then entering the room. (https://youtu.be/GN75XDDm_DI?t=1h11m56s) As Norma furiously turns to confront Pollione, Adalgisa is confused. Forcing the priestess to realize that she is the victim of a huge deception, Norma addresses Adalgisa. The rage coming off of Madeleine is palpable, and the actor playing Pollione breaks character for a brief moment, looking truly terrified at his co-star. He recovers quickly, though, not missing a beat in the music. There follow angry exchanges among the three, with Norma declaring Pollione to be a traitor; Pollione trying to persuade Adalgisa to leave with him; and Adalgisa angrily telling Pollione to go away. The singer playing Adalgisa becomes more agitated, even harshly shoving Pollione away, which again, shakes Pollione loose from his character a moment. When he declares that it is his fate to leave Norma, Norma encourages the young priestess to go with him, but Adalgisa declares that she would rather die. Norma then demands that her lover go, leaving behind his children—and his honor. Pollione declares his love to Adalgisa, and Adalgisa declares her desire to Norma not to be the cause of grief to her. Norma continues to rage at Pollione, Adalgisa repeats her desire to make him return to Norma, and Pollione curses the day when he met Norma. Then the sound of the Druids calling Norma to the temple is heard. They report that the angry god, Irminsul, has spoken. Pollione storms out. And to everyone’s relief, an intermission is called. Some stagger toward the exits dazed and exhausted. Some remain glued to their seats, either too overwhelmed or worn out to stand from the first act alone. At least one person needs help from his seat to head out to the lobby for some air. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 As the boxes empty, they notice Doris and her two companions sorting themselves out. There is a bright brittleness just under the surface of her demeanor that only those who know her well would detect. "I should go see her," she murmurs distractedly. "Say hello." Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 "As should I. It HAS been nearly a decade..." His voice trails off quietly. He looks at Doris "Shall we - or perhaps after the show?" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 The crowd is either stunned, milling about trying to make sense of what they'd just experienced and steeling themselves for the second act, or gushing at the superb singing and staging and costumes and acting and and and... The house lights flash once more, signaling to the audience that the second half is beginning soon. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 "It shall have to keep." Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 "Indeed." He gestures back to their seats. "Will you be alright through the second act mo grá?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 "Theoretically. The choice of opera is interesting." Doris chews her lip thoughtfully, ruining her lipstick. Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 There is a quiet nod from the taller Ventrue. "Yes, your grandmother's choice of performance is fascinating." His voice trails off, and he squeezes her hand, clearly catching the parallels of art imitating life. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 When the second act begins, some of the seats are empty, as if the first act alone was simply too much for some in the audience. It opens with Norma watching over her sleeping children (https://youtu.be/GN75XDDm_DI?t=1h25m30s). She considers killing them. Advancing towards them with knife upraised, she hesitates and ultimately cannot bring herself to do it. The anguish at the idea of killing them is not feigned, either; those who have seen Madeleine weep over a lost loved one know this comes from her, and not the character. At least the audience isn't the only one getting punched in the feels. The children wake up and she calls for Clotilde, demanding that Adalgisa be brought to her. The young priestess enters, concerned at how pale Norma looks. Hardy har har. (https://youtu.be/GN75XDDm_DI?t=1h33m25) Norma makes her swear to do everything she asks and, upon her agreement, tells her that she is entrusting the two children to her care and states that they should be taken to the Roman camp to their father Pollione, a man whom she hopes will make a better mate for Adalgisa than he was for her. Adalgisa is aghast. Adalgisa tells her that she'll never leave Gaul and only agreed to the request in order to do what was good for Norma. In the duet, Adalgisa agrees to go to the Roman camp and tell Pollione of Norma's grief but her hope is to persuade him to return to Norma. She then renounces Pollione. They sing together, each expressing her own thoughts and feelings until Norma realises that Adalgisa will give up Pollione and remain with her. The next scene features the Druid warriors gathering and preparing themselves to attack the Romans. Oroveso enters with news from the gods: the time has not arrived to strike. Somewhat frustrated, the soldiers accept the decision. It’s a bit of a breather for the audience and (probably the main performers) before the final scene. Anarchs get no respec- I mean... Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 There are a few sideways glances at the other occupants of the box not affiliated with her directly. The representatives of Rome, as it were. There is more lip chewing, but Doris does not seem to be inclined to bolt a second time. Her attitude is more calculating. Watching her Prince. Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 Marcus is enraptured in the performance. The double-meaning is not lost on him, but he has not seen the like of this in all his terribly few years on this earth. Mr. Gordon08/24/2018 His eyes are flat. If one was to peer deep enough, they would see something terrifying and reassuring: He's pleased to see the message being sent so beautifully. He only hopes the idiots in the audience can hear it. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 Norma enters, awaiting news from Adalgisa’s errand. Clotilde arrives with news that Adalgisa has failed to persuade Pollione to return. Although Norma questions whether she should have trusted her, she then learns from her servant that Adalgisa is returning and wishes to take her vows at the altar and that the Roman has sworn to abduct her from the temple. In anger, Norma strikes a gong-like shield as a summons to war. Madeleine throws herself into the action, collapsing into an enraged, sobbing heap at the foot of the gong as the trumpets sound. Oroveso and the Druids all rush in, demanding to know what is happening. They hear Norma's answer (https://youtu.be/GN75XDDm_DI?t=2h1m2s) and the soldiers take up the refrain: Guerra, guerra! / "War, war!", while Norma proclaims "Blood, blood! Revenge!" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 Doris' hands flex, then curl. Then drum briefly against her thighs. Restless. Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 Marcus hand quietly reaches for Doris' - an effort to calm her. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 The offered hand is seized and violently squeezed for a moment. But just a moment. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 In order for Norma to complete the rites to authorize going to war, Oroveso demands to know who will be the sacrificial victim. At that moment, Clotilde rushes in to announce that a Roman has desecrated the temple by kidnapping a priestess, but that he has been apprehended. It is Pollione who is led in, Norma is urged to take the sacrificial knife to stab him but, approaching him, she is unable to perform the deed. The assembled crowd demands to know why, but she dismisses them, stating that she needs to question her victim. The crowd departs. When they are alone, Norma demands that Pollione forever shun Adalgisa; only then will she release him and never see him again. He refuses, and she vents her anger by telling him that she will then kill her children. The terror on Pollione’s face conveys to his voice as he sings, “Strike me instead, so that only I alone will die.” With the wrath of a woman scorned, Norma asserts that not only will all the Romans die, but so will Adalgisa, who has broken her vows as a priestess. This prompts him to plead for her life, and Pollione and Norma fight over the knife until Norma calls for the priests to come. As the priests assemble, the look that crosses Madeleine’s face is one of regret, then pain, then determination. (https://youtu.be/GN75XDDm_DI?t=2h15m50s) Norma announces that it would be better to sacrifice a priestess who has broken her vows, and orders the pyre to be lit. Oroveso demands to know who is to be sacrificed while Pollione demands that she keep silent, but Norma then reveals that it is she who is to be the victim because she is the guilty one, a high Priestess who has broken her vows, has become involved with the enemy, and has borne his children. Oroveso learns for the first time that Norma is a mother. As Madeleine sings the damning phrase “It is I,” even as Norma’s actions have been shown throughout the show, another gasp raises from the audience. Mick Mackay08/24/2018 Dre reaches back as if to stretch, but uses the opportunity to lightly pat Doris on the back. You could almost miss it if you weren't looking for it. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 There is a terrible, wry grin that twists Doris' face for a moment. Mr. Gordon08/24/2018 Gordon, unlike all others, simply gances to Doris, and offers a simple tilt of the head. Hm. Isn't this charming? he seems to ask in the reflection of a burning orbit of calculation. He drifts lazily back to the preformance... As Kenna, instead, mirrors his image. Muscle for muscle. Twitch for twitch. A perfect mirror of his previous action, a loyal dog following her master... Right? ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 With as much dignity as the doomed can muster, Norma pleads with Oroveso to spare her children. As she prepares to leap into the flames, the re-enamored Pollione joins her, declaring "your pyre is mine as well. There, a holier and everlasting love will begin.” Hand in hand, Norma and Pollione turn their back to the audience, walking back upstage to where a backlit scrim simulating flames awaits them. The stage lights fade like a dying candle flame until the whole theater is dark and silent. The only sound is from audience members weeping at the tragic finale. Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 It takes a few moments in the darkness for it to register that the opera has come to an end, but Marcus begins to applaud. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 Valkyries do not cry. Nor, does it seem, do they applaud. Doris simply presses her gloved hand to her chest and bows her head. Further appreciation is for later, in private. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 A moment later, the stage lights raise once more for bows. When the star of the show comes back on stage, the melancholy inherent to the role of Norma has lifted entirely from Madeleine. She beams in pride and delight at the crowd as she takes her bows, and the crowd is on their feet for a right and proper standing ovation. Her makeup is slightly smeared and tinged red from tears, for the observant. Mick Mackay08/24/2018 applauds. Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 Marcus is still cheering. "Brava! Brava!" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 As the lights come back up, Doris rises. She still does not applaud or cheer. What little color normally resided in her cheeks under the makeup has drained away entirely, leaving behind a woman of ivory and bronze. Mr. Gordon08/24/2018 Gordon, in a stark contrast to Doris' withdraw... Stands, and begins to applaud. Loudly. Grandly. Beautifully. Each slap of his fingers echoes against the walls of the room. Thunderous approval. Universal Glamour. Glory. Glory. Glory. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/24/2018 As the bows conclude and the curtain falls, the audience begins to get their bearings. Some are in awe still. Some are shaken. Some rush out of the theater a little too quickly. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 "If you gentlemen will excuse me?" Doris excludes Kenna from the conversation. Mick Mackay08/24/2018 Dre simply nods, "Of course." Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 Marcus nods to her "Certainly - though, if you could tell your grandmother that I am in the audience and would be delighted to pay her a visit if she is accepting them?" He assumes where she is headed. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 "Of course." Doris does not immediately show herself out. She seems to be waiting for something. Mick Mackay08/24/2018 "I'd be delighted if you didn't tell her I was in the audience, or that I'm within the city limits, that would be great." Dre says. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/24/2018 "Oh... Where are my manners, while we are on the subject. Your Grace, Andrew Kinston. He shall be visiting with us a while. I presume this will not be too troubling." Doris' tone is polite. Cool. Her social obligations discharged, she leaves her son in the care of her lover and goes to find her grandmother backstage. Marcus Antoninus08/24/2018 Marcus looks at the newcomer and grins "Well, this would be the formal introduction, now that the crisis seems passed. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kingston." Ventrue manners are what they are. Mick Mackay08/24/2018 "Thank you. I'm not sure if I will be here for long, so I'm going to do as planned and lay low for a bit, actually lower since it looks like I got shanghai'ed into a possible family meet in greet. I'm going to duck out while the coast is clear. Good night." Dre takes off his hat to reveal a completely bald head and blends in to the sea of humanity. Mr. Gordon08/24/2018 Gordon frowns at the slow dispersal, eyes unmoving from the now empty stage "I am glad to hear we will have such good company." he assures, as if an afterthought. Category:Logs